futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: Asian War
'Background' After the end of the Korean War, the Korean economy has not yet recovered and the government is afraid that it will never recover. So, Korea starts to increase their military power such as conscription. This makes some country suspicious. Japan is the most suspicious because Korea is their neighbour. Tensions began to rise between Japan and Korea. 'The War' On June 20, 2070, Korea launches a surprise attack on Japan. Japan is caught off guard and the southern part of the main island is conquered. Taiwan and Philippines declare war on Korea. The Koreans expected this and Taiwan is quickly conquered. To bring Japan into submission, Korea invades western Hokkaido and Japan surrenders. Philippines try to negotiate a peace treaty but failed. Indonesia starts to support the Philippines. Korea invades and conquers Luzon and Philippines attempted another peace proposal but failed again. Indonesia declares war on Korea. East Timor, Papua New Guinea, and Thailand also declares war on Korea. The rest of Southeast Asia declares war on Indonesia and its allies. Myanmar, Laos, Cambodia, and Malaysia launch a surprise attack on Thailand and surrenders. Indonesia invades and conquer Brunei and Malaysian Borneo. Korea takes all the Philippines except Mindanao. Korea retake Malaysian Borneo and Brunei and conquered Indonesian Borneo. Malaysia invades Sumatra and conquers the northern part of it. West Papua declares independence from Indonesia and invades Papua New Guinea and it surrenders. Meanwhile, in the Middle East, Iran and Pakistan signs an alliance pact and invades Iraq. Syria also invades Iraq and the three countries finally conquers it. Israel, Saudi Arabia and Turkey declares war on them. Syria and Iran conquers Israel and the northern part of Saudi Arabia, they also conquer small parts of Turkey. India declares war on Pakistan. Pakistan expected this and launches a surprise attack. Myanmar invades India from the east. Malaysia invades India from the south but is repelled. Pakistan and Myanmar finally conquers India after a long and heavy struggle. Korea puts large numbers of troops in it's homeland for unknown reason. A Chinese merchant ship is sunk by a Vietnamese naval ship. China declares war on Vietnam. Small parts of China is conquered in the south and east, but in the northeast, Korea conquers Manchuria. At this point, Saudi Arabia realizes that most of the Iranian and Syrian troops are located in Turkey, so it doesn't take that many troops to reconquer the original territories. Saudi Arabia quickly reconquers its original territories and also some parts of Israel. Saudi Arabia continues it's advance into Iraq and Syria. Israel also retake its original territories and invades southern Syria. Turkey retake the territories occupied by Syria and Syria soon surrenders. Iraq is recaptured. Turkey soon retake all of it's original territories. They try to invade Iran but ended up in a stalemate. Iran moves a lot of its troops to the west to fight against Turkey, Saudi Arabia, Iraq, and Israel. China retakes all of its original territories except Manchuria which is occupied by Korea. Indonesia recaptures Sumatra and invades West Papua. Turkey and its allies is beginning to breakthrough into Iran. Indonesia recaptures West Papua and Papua New Guinea. Indonesia invades Borneo and conquers it. They begin to prepare an invasion of Peninsular Malaysia. Philippines recaptures its original territories. China invades Taiwan and Korea withdraws their troops from Taiwan. Indonesia invades India from the south but ended up in a stalemate. Iran is conquered and Pakistan is invaded from the west and the north. Indonesia invades peninsular Malaysia and conquers it and is quickly advancing deep into mainland South East Asia. China also invades mainland SE Asia from the north. Philippines invaded mainland South East Asia from the east. Pakistan surrenders. Myanmar and Laos surrenders. Vietnam surrenders. China retake some parts of Manchuria. Cambodia tries to hold on but surrenders. Some parts of Japan is liberated. Manchuria is almost retaken. Korea is back to it's original territories. China invades Korea from the north. Japan is preparing to invade Korea from the south. China captures Pyongyang. Japan captures Busan. China approaches Seoul as Japan continues its advance into Korea. Seoul is captured by China. On September 11, 2120, Korea surrenders. 'Aftermath' After the war, the world plunges into an economic crisis. It lead to the collapse of EU. All original countries of ASEAN rejoined the organization with the addition of East Timor, Papua New Guinea, and Taiwan. Korea is temporarily occupied by China and Japan but is reformed to prevent another Korean War. After a very long time, the world is back to normal. The Korean economy continues to worsen. So, in 2170, Korea is reoccupied by China but the government is still in power. China leaves Korea in 2200. Korea and soon the world, is back to normal. Category:Scenario Category:Korea Category:ASEAN Category:Asia Category:Southeastern Asia